OZZY 2
by Fanfic Corp. Animation
Summary: DISPONIBLE EN OCTUBRE DEL 2019
1. Datos

Disponible hasta octubre del 2019


	2. De que se trata

No disponible


	3. PELICULAS

Inicia con el logo de Warner Bros. Luego, Columbia Pictures, y por último Illumination Entertainment, con el sonido de fondo de Mission Berlín Take you down en los 3 logos.  
luego con la cancion, se aparece la Plaza Berlín, donde dice, Sony, Coca-Cola, Mercedes-Benz. McDonalds, Nissan, y Visa, mientras bajo dice, Berlín, 1962.  
Se baja, hasta encontrar con unos de la JTEH, que llegan el lugar, y salen de carro a vigilarlo, mientras el que lo vee es Napoleon Solo  
Muy bien, Ya sabes que hacer - John, desde el woki toki  
Si - Napoleon  
Buena suerte, John cambio y fuera - John  
Luego Napoleon va sigilosamente hasta el carro  
Hay que esperar a nuestro jefe, que reciba el paquete - Kann luego nos pasamos a Napoleon rápidamente  
Creo, que no puedo hacerlo, sera imposible sacar el paquete del carro - Napoleon escondido  
Luego regresamos con Kann y Sann  
No, hay que perdero de vista, pueda un espia, esconderse y luego, tomarnos una sorpresa - Sann  
Estemos atentos cuidando el vehiculo - Kann  
luego regresamos con Napoleon  
Ah, el vehiculo - Napoleon, entonces, sale de sorpresa y luego golpea a Kann y toma el carro  
Ah! - Napoleon asustandolos  
aaaaaa, es un espia, matenlos - Sann  
Aaag - Kann siendo golpeado  
Napoleon hulle con el carro  
Kann, estas bien? - Sann  
Si, solo sigamoslo! - Kann con grito de recuperación  
Kann y Sann, toman una moto, y lo roban, siguiendo a Napoleon, tomando desde la zona comercial, siguiendo en la fuente, pasando hasta seguir un camino por donde esta un parque, tomando hacia la zona residencial norte, pasando por carros que transitaban, hasta llegar a la zona industrial del norte, en donde se hacercan la frontera con la Union Soviética, pero hay la moto dispara a Napoleon, hasta que Napoleon pierde el control, y se detiene en un arbusto.  
Luego los dos de la JTEH, bajan dela moto  
Muy bien, espía, danos el portaforios - Sann  
sal de carro! - Kann  
Y Napoleon sale, pero corriendo hasta los callejones  
sigamoslo! - Kann  
Tomandp por varios, callejones, hasta que Napoleon estubo en un callejon sin salida  
Jajajajaajajajaja - Sann y Kann  
Parece que hoy termino tu mision - Sann  
Has, fracasado, ahora, - Kann apunta el arma a Napoleon  
Muerre - Kann  
Aah, Kan, mira! - Sann  
queee! - Kann  
Y luego Sann y Kann son arroyados, por un camion pero eso solo se ve en la cara de Napoleon, mientras pasa eso, a si para no grabar un atropellamiento.  
luego una persona baja del camión, es un agente de la KGB, llamado Ilay Roger Kuwani.  
oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no, no puede ser, atropelle a dos policias, que intentaron, hacer justicia - Ilay preocupado  
pero luegl, ve un papel donde dice THRUSH (Technological Hierarchy for the Removal of Undesirables and the Subjugation of Humanity), e Ilay lee  
JTEH, jerarquía Tecnica para la Eliminación de la Humanidad - Ilay  
Luego, Ilay piensa  
Creo, que hice algo bueno - Ilay  
Ha, arrole a dos tontos de la JTEH (se lee J, TEH)(jotateh) - Ilay  
pero, quien fue el afortunado, que lo salve? - Ilay y luego ve a un niño  
Que?, tu?, un niño? - Ilay  
no, señor, soy el agente Napoleon Solo, agente especial de la CIA, de donde eres? - Napoleon  
Bueno, soy el agente de la KGB, Ilay Roger Kuwani y vengo de la Alemania Oriental - Ilay  
Pero, que querian hacerte? - Ilay  
Ellos me intentaron, matarme, porque tengo un portaforios que es mi mision de traerlo hasta la CIA - Napoleon  
Esta bien, esta bien, pero yo te ayude, arolle a esos dos idiotas, asi que, podras compartir ese portaforios? - Ilay  
Negativo, mis ordenes no entregar a nadie de la JTEH o de la KGB o algun civil - Napoleon  
Bueno, veo que es importante para ti, pero aunque sea puedo verlo? - Ilay  
luego Napoleon piensa  
Bueno, esta bien, veremos que hay adentro - Napoleon  
Muy bien, abrelo - Ilay  
Y al abrirlo, se ven bolsas de semillas  
Que? - Ilay y Napoleon  
Semillas? - Ilay y Napoleon  
Porque, es importante una semilla? - Napoleon  
A menos que son semillas de otros lugares, y los trafican, como una semilla del árbol de china, lo tiene aqui - Ilay  
Es, sierto, no lo se, pero la CIA, investigaremos eso, bueno gracias por salvarme de esos dos de la JTEH - Napoleon

De nada, de todas formas, ellos son nuestros enemigos - Ilay  
Bueno, tengo que regresarme, aunque queda muy lejos - Napoleon  
Oye, quieres que te lleve hasta allá? - Ilay  
Si, me ahorare caminar - Napoleon  
entonces vamos! - Ilay  
Luego suben a la camioneta, y se aleja la camara, y sale la la cancion Mission Berlín Song theme (take you down), la camara va hasta arriba muy ariba, hasta ver el mapa de Europa y luego se pintan de cuatro colores, el Color Azul, que es el Capitalismo, estan pintados: Portugal, España, Andorra, Francia, Monaco, Italia, Reino Unido, Irlanada, Nerdelanda, Belgica, Noruega, Suecia, Grecia, Turquia, Dinamarca y Alemania Occidental.  
El Color Rojo, que es el Comunismo, estan pintados:  
La Union Soviética, Polonia, Bulgaria, Rumania, Checoslovaquia, Moladavia, Yugoslavia, Albania, y Alemania Oriental.  
El color Negro, es de la JTEH y únicamente esta pintado Liechtenstein.  
Y el Color Blanco, los neutros, estan pintados:  
Luxemburgo, Suiza, Austria, Vaticano, San Marino, Hungria y Finlandia.  
Y luego se acerca en Alemania Occidental y Oriental y sale el titulo.  
MISSION BERLÍN  
luego, se acerca a Alemania, y apunta las ciudades Bonn, Munich, Hanburgo, Hanover, Colonia, Mainz, Frankfort, Stuttgart, Bremen, Dormund, Numenberg, Essen, Münster, Berlín Occidental, Berlín Britanico, Berlín Frances y Berlin Oriental. Mientras salen los nombres de los guionistas que son Chris Meledandri, Steve Clark-Hall, Guy Ritchie, John Davis, Lionel Wigram y Jack Cook, deñ dierctor, Sam Houser, Dan Houser y Jack Cook, de la musica  
J. A. C. Redford y Sam Houser, y luego se pone ocuro la pantalla.  
Luego Ilay y Napoleon llegan a la CIA,  
Muy bien Napoleon, aqui estamos, en tu sede - Ilay  
gracias, Ilay, por salvarme de ellos - Napoleon  
No, te preocupes, ellos estan encontra de todos, bueno fue un gusto de conocerte Napoleon - Ilay  
Adios, gracias, buena suerte en tus missiones - Napoleon  
Adios, Napoleon, buena suerte con tu investigación - Ilay  
Luego Ilay se va a Berlín Oriental, mientras Napoleon entrega el portaforios  
Muy bien, aqui tengo el portaforios - Napoleon  
Bueno, como fue en tu mission? - John  
Bueno, francamente fue dificil, solo recibí una ayuda - Napoleon  
que, Dificil, te dije que era difícil - John  
Que, que pasa? - Napoleon  
Tuvistes problemas, porque no estas altamente capacitado para hacer missiones de espionaje - John  
Pero, que me haraso que pasara? - Napoleon  
creo, que necesito a tu padre en 10 minutos - John.  
Luego de 10 minutos  
Sr. John, hay un problema? - Gato de china Capitalista  
Bueno, en realidad, tengo que hablar de su hijo - John  
Su hijo, es bueno para ayudar su ideología, es capitalista como nosotros, que ayudar a defenderla, pero no esta capacitado para ser un espia, y tener missiones ariesgadas, en esta mission casi, muerre, solo fue salvado por una ayuda de alguien, pero sr. Lo que quiero decir, es que su hijo es muy joven para trabajar en la CIA. - John  
Significa que lo retare? - Gato de china Capitalista  
Si, pero sera reclutado en 18 años despues, por ahora, que sea un niño, que tenga la libertad de lo que es, que no se preocupe la situación que pasa ahora, nosotros lo encargaremos - John.  
Luego Napoleon es retirado de la CIA, y luego afuera de la sede  
Padre, porque ya no trabajo ahi? - Napoleon  
Es, porque no tienes la edad suficiente para poder cumplir missiones ariesgadas que pueden terminar tu vida - Gato de China Capitalista  
Entonces, que debo hace? - Napoleon  
Puedes disfrutar de ser un infante, pedes jugar y estudiar, hijo estas en crecimiento, y en 18 años, podras ser un agente de la CIA - Gato de China Capitalista  
Bueno, esta bien, voy a ser un infante e ignorare los problemas que pasa en Europa - Napoelon  
asi, se habla, ahora porque no vamos por unos helados - Gato de china Capitalista  
siiii, quiero uno de chocolate, con fresa y vainilla... - Napoleon, el audio se va fundiendo hasta no esuchar nada  
Luego en la noche, eran las 10:03 pm, Napoleon ya se habia dormido y los padres, estaban preparandose para ir a dormir, cuando afuera de la mansion de los Solos

Recuerda lo que el jefe dijo - Riter  
Si, ahora hay que ser sigilosos - Otto  
Riter y Otto, integrantes a la JTEH, entran por la puerta de atras, ya que ellos estaban en el lujoso patio, mientras ellos prepararon sus armas, pero hicieron ruido al botar y quebrando una maseta del jardín.  
Que?, - gato de China Capitalista  
Que, fueee... - Gato de china Capitalista no termino la frase, porque fue disparado por Otto, y su esposa fue disparada por Riter, al esto se esuchp dos tiros y mientras eran asesinadoa no se grababa, estaba la camara en el cuarto de Napoleon, pero Napoleon escucho los tiros y se desperto asustado  
Aaaaaahhh - Napoleon  
Que, que fue eso? - Napoleon  
Mientras abajo  
Si, si, estan muertos, estan muertos! - Otto  
Tenemos que ver si hay mas - Riter  
No, Riter, la CIA, viene, debe haber escuchado los tiros, esta en esta misma autopista! - Otto  
Tienes razon, vamonos, corre, debemos regresar a nuestro escondite! - Riter  
Mientras ellos hullen, Napoleon saca una m9 y empieza a diapara a Otto y Riter, pero no pudo apuntar bien  
Toma, toma, toma. Mueran, ladrones! - Napoleon  
Ahhh, - Napoleon al ver sus padres muertos  
Padres - Napoelon tristemente, solo graba a Napoelon y no los cadáveres.  
Luego al dia siguiente, se forma una funeral, financiado por la CIA, Los agentes de la CIA, y Napoleon aparece la musica de Candle in the wind, mientras entierran a Los padres de Napoleon, despues de la funeraria, Napoleon regresa a casa triste, solo y ve el retrato de sus padres  
Padres, los extraño, siempre me veran - Napoleon  
Luego, horas después, en el muro de la Mansion de los Solos  
Esa persona, es un agente de la CIA, es retirado, se dice que se llama Napoleon Solo, y nos intento matar - Otto  
ahora, las nuevas ordenes del jefe es matar a él - Riter  
Luego, Otto y Riter, saltan del muro, mientras Napoleon esta cocinado,  
Al menos, se muchas cosas, pero no me siento feliz vivir sin mis padres - Napoleon  
Y luego se escuchan pasos  
Que es ese sonido, ahhh, ladrones - Napoleon, saca su m9 y dispara a ellos, y forman un tiroteo, con Ritter y Otto  
No, se muerres, es inmortal! - Otto  
Tonto, esta protegido por las paredes! - Ritter  
Luego, Otto se queda sin municiones  
No, tengo municiones, Riter Cubreme! - Otto, mientras Otto, se va en un árbol. Mientras Riter dispara, pero tambien se termina la municion  
Oh, sin municiones - Riter  
Aaaaaaahh! - Otto y Riter  
Retiradaaaa! - Riter  
y Napoleon sigue disparando hasta que se detuvo  
Y, no vuelvann! - Napoleon  
esperen, podria ser ellos los que mataron a mis padres, si son ellos seguiran volviendo aqui, todas las noches, hasta matarme - Napoleon  
aaaaahhh!, tengo que hacer algo, ahoraaaaa - Napoleon  
A menos que... - Napoelon mientras piensa  
Luego sale un letrero donde dice, Se vende  
Muy bien, vendere la casa, a alguien, que pueda defenderse - Napoleon  
Ahora a esperar - Napoleon  
Mientras tanto, un carro negro polarizado, pasa por la mansion de los Solos  
Tenemos que buscar una casa grande y perfecta - Duke  
Si, jefe, que le parece esa mansion - Dann siendo el conductor  
Bueno, no seria tan mal, es perfecto, esta cerca de la frontera comunista, perfecto, vamos a comprarla - Duke  
Luego el Chofer de detiene, y baja Duke  
Holaaaaaaa - Duke  
hay alguien aquiii - Duke  
A, hola, buenoa dias señor, veo que le interso mi casa? - Napoleon  
si, es muy hermosa, es la casa que busco - Duke  
Muy bien, pasemos adentro, le hare un pequeño tour - Napoleon  
Napoleon y Duke entran a la casa y van a a la sala  
Esta es la sala, tiene una televisor en blanco y negro, el ultimo modelo, y unos sillones comodos - Napoleon  
Interesante - Duke  
Luego se van a la cocina  
este es la cocina, un lugar en donde se preparan los platillos exquisitos - Napoleon  
Creo que hare un Sándwich - Duke  
Luego se van al comedor  
Este es el comedor, en donde comodamente comes los platillos - Napoleon  
Es increíble - Duke  
Luego se van al patio  
este es el patio, tiene césped, jardin, una fuente en medio y un suelo de cesped verde - Napoleon  
Muy hermoso - Duke  
Luego se van al segundo piso, en el baño

Este es el baño, tiene papel higiénico, escusado con cadena y espejo con un armario - Napoleon  
Ya usare el trono real - Duke  
Luego se van a los tres cuartos  
Estos son los cuartos, con camas incluidas y ropero - Napoleon  
Aah, impresiónante - Duke  
luego se van abajo  
Y bien, cuanto quiere por la mansion? - Duke  
Es gratis! - Napoleon y al escuchar eso, Duke se sorprendio  
Gratisss! - Duke  
Gratiss! - Napoelon  
No, lo se parece una broma, dime si es una broma - Duke  
No, es gratis, - Napoleon  
Bueno, esta bien, lo compro gratis - Duke  
Muy bien, toma el papeleo de esta propiedad - Napoleon  
Muy bien - Duke  
Gracias, por comprar esta propiedad! - Napoleon  
Gracias, por el regalo, adiooos! - Duke  
Muy bien, tenemos guarida - Duke con un tono malévolo  
Luego se salen Otto, Riter, Jack y Dann del carro  
qué, compro esta mansion? - Otto  
si, hay algun problema? - Duke  
Si, no tiene cochera - Dann  
No, jefe, veras esta es la mansion exactamente, la que nos ordeno que mataramos a la pareja de la CIA - Riter  
Que?, esa, no es, porque el comprador parece un niño, jajajajaj valla que estupido es al regalarme la maison, ajajajajajajaja - Duke  
No, jefe, ese niño. Nos intento matar a nosotros anoche - Otto  
El, es Napoleon Solo, un agente de la CIA - Riter  
Que?, y poque no me lo dijieron antes, lo habria matado! - Duke  
Es, que, no sabiamos que mansion estaba comprando - Otto  
Ahora ya que, bueno, al menos, podremos matarlo - Duke  
Pero ahora debemos buscar un plan para vengarnos de Napoleon Solo - Duke  
Jajajajaja - Duke con una risa malévola y hacercandose los ojos de el, luego en el centro de Berlín Occidental, Napoleon va a de vagabundo  
Muy bien, si vendi, la casa, estoy salvo para que ellos no me matarian - Napoelon  
aaaaaaagggg, el dinero!, os muebles!, mis cosaaaaas! - Napoleon  
Nooooooooo! - Napoleon  
No tengo nada, porque no pedi dinero, a cambio de la casa, porque, ahora estoy quebrado, estoy quebado - Napoleon  
Ahora, no se como sobrevivire! - Napoleon  
Luego, Napoelon ve una persona, con una radio que se ecuchaba snenxjebdnshensjsksksihesnlekrnr, para ganar dinero en trabajos callejeros.  
Mientras Napoelon, se le ocurrio una idea  
Tengo, una idea - Napoelon  
Luego en la KGB  
En una sala de interrogación  
Como, que ayudastes a un agente de la CIA? - Comandante de la KGB  
Bueno, era un niño, y por error arolle a dos de la JTEH... - Ilay con nervios  
Esta mal, lo que hicistes, nosotros podemos defender de la JTEH, no necesitamos ayuda de nadie! - Comandante de la KGB  
luego entra el sargento de la KGB al cuarto.  
A ver, que tenemos aqui? - Sargento de la KGB  
Es, Ilay Roger Kuwani, codigo 6, ayudo a un agente de la CIA arollando a dos de la JTEH - Comandante de la KGB  
Muy bien, Ilay Kuwani, sabes lo que has hecho, es una traicion a nosotros? - Sargento de la KGB  
pero, sargento, no sabia a quien salve - Ilay  
Y como atropellastes a ellos de la JTEH? - Sargento de la KGB  
Bueno, es... - Ilay siendo interrumpido por el sargento  
Esto es todo, Kuwani, quedas despedido de aqui, y tambien quedas expulsado de Alemania Oriental! - Sargento de la KGB  
A si, que, tienes 15 minutos de irte de aqui, o, sufrirás - Sargento de la KGB.  
Luego Ilay se va en la camioneta, con sus objetos y se marcha de la KGB, y de Berlin Oriental, y los guardias le dejan pasar hasta berlin occidental, en donde no podra regresar a Alemania Oriental para siempre.  
Luego Ilay conduce en la zona comercial  
Ah, pero porque, la CIA y la KGB, somos diferentes? - Ilay  
Ahora,que hare aqui en Berlín Occidental? - Ilay  
Y luego encuentra a Napoleon, con un traje de rapero y una radio  
Un momento, es Napoleon - Ilay  
Y luego frena el carro e Ilay se baja del carro  
Napoleon, Napoeleon, que haces aqui? - Ilay  
A, hola Ilay, me retire de mi trabajo porque soy un niño - Napoelon  
Pero, que haces vestido asi? - Ilay  
Bueno, gano mi dinero con este trabajo - Napoleon  
Pero, y tus padres?, no te siguen criando? - Ilay  
Luego Napoleon, no reacciono, y penso  
Bueno, Ilay, la, la, verdad, es que mis padres han muerto - Napoelon tristemente  
Que? - Ilay  
Hace unos dias, mis padres fueron asesinados por dos ladrones, no se porque, no se que es lo que querian con ellos, o les debian, pero los mataron, si misericordia - Napoleon  
Al, hoy las palabras de Napoleon, Ilay no reacciono,  
Oh, como, como, lo lamento, Napoleon - Ilay  
Ahora, tengo que sobrevivir, trabajando - Napoleon  
Bueno, pero, si no tienes un adulto para que te cuide, porque, jo puedo cuidarte? - Ilay  
Que?, me cuidaras? - Napoleon  
si, te voy a adoptar, eres muy pequeño, para buscar trabajo, sobre todo callejeros - Ilay  
Esta bien, gracias, Ilay - Napoleon  
No, te preocupes, estaras bien, aunque, aunque, yo tambien perdi el empleo, me expulsaron de Alemania Oriental, ahora no puedo regresar, alla, estoy buscando un empleo, pero aun no se como buscarlo - Ilay  
No, te preocupes Ilay, conseguiras unos pronto - Napoelon  
si, tienes razón, porque no vamos a beber? - Ilay  
esta bien, conosco un bebedero, esta a 2 calles de aqui - Napoleon  
Muy bien, vamos - Ilay  
luego Ilay y Napoleon, se van al bebedero, pero vamos en la camara esta en unos binoculares  
Jefe, ellos iran a un bebedero a tomar - Jack  
Muy bien, gracias por espiarlos, ahora es mi turno - Duke  
Luego, Duke se amara, los zapatos, se abotona su camisa, y ajusta, el moño de su traje de sirviente, y luego se ve Duke completo disfrazado de un sirviente  
Mientras ya en el bebedero  
Muy bien, Napoleon que quieres pedir? - Ilay  
Yo, quiero una Whisky - Napoleon  
Buenas noches, que les puedo servir? - Siriviente, es Duke  
Queremos 2 whisky - Ilay  
Siriviendo 2 whiskys - Siriviente Duke  
Mientras tanto Ilay tiene un periodico, y lo lee  
Oye, Napoelon, que tal si trabajamos de esto, se necesitan guardaespaldas, para cuidar la frontera de Berlín de los estados unidos y Berlín Britanico, que te parece? - Ilay  
Bueno, seria un trabajo perfecto... - Napoelon, el audio se corta, porque vamos a la cocina a ver como Duke pone semilla de la tentacion en vez de Whisky  
Duke, saca una botella de semilla de la tentacion, y pega otro papel donde dice Whisky  
jajajajajajajaja - Duke  
Vamos a ver, que tan listos son - Duke  
Luego, volvemos con Ilay y Napoleon  
Nos pagaran 60 euros por dia - Ilay  
Si, seria perfecto, ya que somos espias retirados, tenemos experiencia en ser guardias - Napoleon  
sus bebidas, que lo disfruten - Siriviente Duke  
Luego Ilay y Napoleon, toman las cervezas, y luego dejan la mitad de la botella  
Ilay, esto no sabe a Whisky - Napoleon  
Que, pero, si es Whisky - Ilay  
no, ya he probado Whisky, pero no sabe igual, a los que he probado - Napoleon  
Creo, que es de otro pais, o region - Ilay  
Bueno, creo que si, tienes razon - Napoleon  
Luego, Napoleon se pone mareado  
Aaaaa, Ilay, no me siento bien - Napoleon  
Napoleon, dime, que tienes, tienes un problema? - Ilay  
Ilay, tengo, mucho mareo, todo se mueve - Napoleon  
No, creo que es el efeto del alcohol, ni siquiera me esta sucediendo a mi - Ilay  
Y luego, Napoleon se desmaya  
Aaa, Napoleon, reacciona, reacciona, vamos, no te mueras - Ilay  
Ilay acuesta a Napoleon en el piso y le toca el corazón  
esperen, esta bien, pero esta desmayado - Ilay  
Y luego Napoleon se levanta  
Ag, o, que, que, que paso, Ilay que paso? - Napoleon  
Aah, gracias al cielo que estas bien - Ilay  
Bueno, que estabamos haciendo? - Napoleon  
Estabamos hablando de trabajos - Ilay  
Oh, ya recorde - Napoelon, mientras ve la botella de whisky  
Ilay, queseso? - Napoleon  
Que, Napoelon no sabes que es eso? - Ilay  
No, queseso? - Napoleon  
Aaah, es, esperen un minuto - Ilay y ve que el papel esta despegado en una punta, luego Ilay lo despega y descubre que jo era whisky, era la semilla de la tentacion  
Queeee?!, semilla de la tentacion!? - Ilay  
Pero, que, que esta pasando? - Ilay  
Luego lee, creado para eliminar los conocimientos de adulto, con solo beberlo - Ilay  
Y luego lee abajo  
Producto fabricado en Liechtenstein, JTEH, queee! - Ilay  
Y luego ve al siriviente salir del lugar en la puerta de la cocina  
oye, adonde vas! - Ilay  
Luego, enpieza una musica de persecucion de Escape From East Berlin, mientras Ilay y Napoleon presiguen a Duke, y Duke se va en una moto, conducida por Jack, mientras que Ilay y Napoleon se van en el carro de Ilay  
No, podemos dejarlos escapar, ellos te han hecho daño! - Ilay  
Ilay que es esto?! - Napoleon, preguntando a una pistola que tenian ellos  
Dame eso - Ilay, le quita la pistola y empieza a disparar la moto  
Cuando pasando por unas calles, Ilay casi pierde el control, por conducir y disparando, tomando la zona. Comercial, a una residencia del este, llegando hasta la plaza Berlín, en donde la gente huia, mientras que se detienen, porque una explosión se esucho, Ilay frena, y se tapan los oidos.  
Mientras que Duke y Jack se escapan  
Luego del sonido de la explosion, se destapan los oidos  
Ilay que fue eso! - Napoleon  
No, lo se, pero creo que fue en la fuente - Ilay  
Ilay y Napoleon, se van a la fuente a ver que paso,  
cuando llegaron, vieron que rl camino estaba cerrado, y habia mucha gente viendo, y vieron que el edificio de la CIA, se habia sido destruido  
Que? - Ilay  
Que, paso ahi? - Ilay  
Ilay, estoy confundido - Napoleon  
Hijo, no te preocupes, pudo ser un incendio - Ilay  
Mientras que la policia de Berlin, estan a ver como esta el caso mientras pone orden la situación  
Luego encuentran una pared manchada de pintura, donde dice THRUSH, (que en este caso, seria JTEH)  
que, fueron la JTEH - Ilay  
O, no, nos tienen amenazados - Ilay  
Ilaym que hacemos - Napoleon  
No, lo se, pero sin la CIA, Berlín Americano, esta en una crisis, pues no sabemos que hacer - Ilay  
Ilay, tengo miedo - Napoleon  
Luego Ilay ve el desastre probocado  
No, te preocupes, estaras bien, conmigo - Ilay  
Luego Ilay y Napoleon se van al carro y se van del lugar, hasta ir a una residencia en el sur, en donde se quedan ahi, para dormir  
Muy bien, vamos a dormir - Ilay  
Ilay, pero donde vamos a dormir? - Napoleon  
Aun no vistes atras - Ilay  
Y luego Ilay le demuestra atras a Napoleon  
Y ve que hay colchones, con almohada y cobina, una television pequeña, una gabeta, y una lámpara  
Wow, es increible, que no he visto esto atras - Napoleon  
Si, es nuestra casa - Ilay  
Luego se acuestan en el colchon para dormir  
Ilay, porque ese edificio esta destruido? - Napoleon  
No, recuerdas que trabajastes ahi? - Ilay  
No, nunca he trabajado en mi vida - Napoleon  
Que, que, pero, Napoleon recuerda - Ilay  
Esperen, te olvidastes de todo, por la botella que tomastes, - Ilay  
Cual botella? - Napoleon  
A, no, no importa, por ahora descanza - Ilay  
Buenas noches, Ilay - Napoleon  
Buenas noches hijo - Ilay  
Luego ambos durmieron, en el carro, la imagen se funde.  
Se aparece en la masion de los Solos, que ahora es de Duke  
Muy bien, tenemos a la CIA, caida, tal como nuestro plan - Duke  
Ahora, empezaremos a alimentar a los niños de aqui con las semillas dela tentacion, para luegl ser controladas por mi, para acabar con el mundo, y dominarlo yo y el ejercito de niños rotos, con mi mando - Duke  
Ajajajajajajaja - Duke pero luego es interumpido por Jack  
Pero, hay un problema - Jack  
A ver, cual es el problema? - Duke  
Los niños, son debiles no podran exterminar a 6 millones, de personas o a un ejercito - Jack  
Tienes, razón, no se porque no pense eso antes - Duke  
Ahora, busquemos un plan para acabar con la humanidad, sin uso de los niños - Duke  
Bueno, estaria bien, terninar la humanidad, si usaramos algo radiactivo, como no se podria ser una bomba atómica? - Dann  
Pero, si usaremos una bomba atómica, necesitaremos como millones de ellos - Otto  
Esperen, eh, oido que la Union Soviética, esta creando una bomba capaz de destruir a los Estados Unidos de América, lo llaman la bomba hidrogena, y es capaz de destruir una ciudad en segundos - Jack  
Una bomba hidrogena, eh, para acabar con 50 estados - Duke  
Pero, lo hariamos mas fuerte, usando varios minerales radiactivos, para acabar con el mundo, con la radiacion - Riter  
Es, una buena idea - Duke, luego Duke se para  
Caballeros, ya tenemos un plan, usaremos una bomba hidrogena, fortificada, para acabar con el mundo, por su radicacion - Duke

Necesitaremos minerales radiactivos, pero donde se esconden? - Duke  
Bueno, creo que deberian estar en la base de la KGB en Alemania Oriental - Jack  
Muy bien, Otto, Riter y Jack, quiero que vallan hasta alla y traiganme los minerales, localicen el lugar, quiero un plano, para estudarlo, porque crearemos la bomba hidrogena - Duke  
Mientras al dia siguiente, Ilay y Napoleon caminan en la calle por donde esta el centro comercial Berlín  
Pues, no lo se que trabajo puedo tener, ahora ya que tu eres un niño, no puedo dejar que trabajes, ahora yo debo dar de comer - Ilay  
Pero eres mi padre - Napoleon  
Bueno, si, pero, no busco un trabajo, pues ahora, tenemos una decisión que elegir, esta situación esta peligrando el mundo, debemos hacer algo, somos agentes retirados, tenemos experiencia - Ilay  
Ilay, que es eso? - Napoleon  
Y ve unas botellas de cerveza  
A, son... - Ilay, pero se interimpe, para pensar  
Espere, no debo decir cosas malas a Napoleon, no debe saber las cosas malas, debo buscar algo que hulle - Ilay en su mente  
Aaaaahh, aaa, es un zombiiiiii - Ilay  
Correeeee - Ilay  
oooooooooh - Napoelon  
Luego, se van corriendo hasta que James Bond, cae a suelo  
Aaaaahh - Ilay y Napoleon  
No, no se asusten, soy agente James Bond 007, soy del serivicio real de espionaje del Reino Unido, a sus ordenes - James  
Que, pero, pero, no pedimos a un espia que nos cuide - Ilay  
Ilay deberias presentarte  
Ilay Roger Kuwani - Ilay  
Napoleon Solo - Napoleon  
Esperen, Ilay Kuwani, eres agente de la KGB y Napoleon Solo es agente de la CIA - James  
No, son amigos, - James sacando su pistola apuntando a ambos  
Alto, alto, no, no, somos retirados, bueno, yo me despideron por Traicion y Napoleon se retiro porque es un niño - Ilay  
Que, esperen acabo de recordarlo, perdon por eso, acabo de recordarlo, su actualización de ultimo momento - James  
Bueno, y tu porque estas aqui? - Ilay  
Ah, bueno, veran, vengo, aqui, porque, porque, ah, porque, tengo una mision aqui - James con nervios  
Adivinare perdistes tu trabajo - Napoleon  
ah, que, no, no, ah, ah, bueno, bueno, yo, yo, - James con nervios  
Esta bien, perdi mi trabajo, pero estoy aquí, para darles una propuesta, porque no creemos un servicio de espionaje aqui, escuche que la CIA se habia rendido - James  
bueno, seria una buena idea - Ilay  
Esos de la JTEH, nos estan amenazando Alemania Occidental - Napoleon  
No, se de donde vienen, pero ellos le dieron la semilla de la tentacion a mi hijo, ayer - Ilay  
Es Duke de Liechtenstein, el lider de la JTEH, un sicario, psicópata, que solo quiere la dominacion del mundo, el viene de Liechtenstein, cerca de Alemania Occidental y Austria - James  
Fundemos un servico de agentes de Berlin Occidental - Ilay  
Uno mejor que la CIA - Napoleon  
Es una buena idea, y que se unan todas las peronas, sin importar su religion, raza, pais, idioma, cultura o ideología política - James  
Uno, que somos unidos - Ilay  
entonces que esperan, vamos a construirlo - Napoelon  
Y ya se a donde construirlo - Napoleon  
Mientras empiezan la reconstrucción, los agujeros de las paredes y el relleno de las paredes estan construillendo, luego construllen con concreto, luego pintan el lugar, y luego colocan las ventanas, el parqueo de abajo, lo han remodelado, ajustando la columnas bien, luego, construllendo el techo del establecimiento, y los pisos de madera de casa piso, luego construllendo las escaleras, mientras que remodelando el sistema electrico, el agua y el teléfono, luego crean lugares de establecimiento de cada espia, cuartos de investigación, cuartos de experimentos, enfermeria, y la oficina central y la sala de recepción, la sala de espera, hasta que mas de 100 dias despues, por fin se habia construido el edificio  
Muy bien, busquemos el nombre de nuestro centro de espionaje - James  
que tal CIPOL? - Ilay  
CIPOL?, - James  
Si, una mescla del nombre de la CIA y la policia, CIPOL - Ilay  
Esta bien, pero, que significaran, todas las organizaciones de espionaje tienen significados a sus abreviaturas - James  
Estaria mejor, Comisión Internacional para la Observancia Legitima? - James

Legitima?, - Napoleon  
James, se escucha politico, y el nombre no tiene que hacer referencia a lo contrario de la union, como religion, raza, idioma, cultura o política - Napoleon  
Bueno, y como se remplazaria? - James  
Que tal, de la Ley, terminado asi Comisión Internacional para la Observancia de la Ley? - Napoleon  
No es mal nombre - Ilay  
Si, se escucha perfecto, para nuestra compañía - James  
Muy bien, se llamaria CIPOL, que significara Comisión Internacional para la Observancia de la Ley - James  
A, preparar las letras - Ilay  
Luego colocan, las letras de la CIPOL, y al final se colocan en el tejado del piso principal de la CIPOL y se funde la imagen en negro  
Muy bien, despues de mucho tiempo - James  
Con trabajo duro y tiempo - Napoleon  
Pero, todo valio la pena el trabajo hecho - Ilay  
Y luego se desaparece el fondo negro y aparece el edificio hecho de la CIPOL,  
El edificio, esta hecho - James  
En el primer piso, esta la recepción, la sala de espera y un espacio? - James  
Bueno, ese espacio, salio por defecto, fue antes relleno del lugar - Ilay  
Bueno, que hacemos? - Napoelon  
Solo rellenenlo - James  
Bueno, después del piso 2 hasta el piso 49, son los puestos de los agentes de la CIPOL, los pisos 13, 26 y 36 hay una sala de interrogación, mientras que 16, 24 y 33, hay una sala de - James investigacion y los pisos 18, 25, y 34 hay una sala de experimentos, los puestos del piso 2 al piso 40 son de agentes y espias comunes, pero desde el 41 hasta el piso 49, son de superespias, - Ilay  
Y por ultimo, en el piso 50 esta la oficina principal en donde estaremos nosotros, como jefes - Napoleon  
Bienvenidos a la CIPOL - James  
Bueno, el lugar esta listo, ahora que hacemos? - Ilay  
Porque no celebremos nuestro logro, comiendo unos helados? - Napoleon  
Es una buena idea, vamos a comer unos helados - James  
Muy bien, conosco una heladeria en la zona comercial, esta en unas... - Ilay  
Luego se funde la imagen y se pone oscuro y se funde el audio  
Mientras tanto, reaparece en la mansion de los Solos  
Demonios! - Duke, golpeando la mesa  
Ahora como podremos tener esos minerales, si casi te matan!? - Duke  
Mientras Dann venda Jack, en el brazo derecho  
Pues, si nosotros no podemos, porque no envía alguiem mas, para que lo haga! - Jack  
Esperen, eso no es una mala idea, es perfecto!, muy bien, todos! Nuevo plan, ordenaremos que alguien haga nuestro pequeño favor - Duke  
Luego Duke piensa  
Y creo que ya se a quien, jajajajajajajajajajajaja... - Duke Mientras se funde la imagen y el audio hasta que aparece un fondo negro, luego se reaparece en la heladeria donde estan Ilay, James y Napoleon espreando sus helados  
Muy bien hijo, pide tu helado - Ilay  
Muy bien, quiero el helado de chocolate, vainilla y fresa - Napoleon  
Luego el heladero, le pone una bola de vainilla, una bola de fresa y una bola de chocolate  
Tu helado, hijo - Heladero  
Muy bien, son 10 euros - heladero  
y James lo paga los helados  
Gracias por su compre regresen pronto - heladero  
mientras que Ilay, Napoleon y James caminan comiendo sus helados, Napoleon pregunta  
Ilay, cual es el verdadero orden de este helado?, chocolate, fresa, vainilla, fresa, vainilla y chocolate, vainilla, chocolate y fresa... - Napoleon es interumpido por Ilay  
bueno, son muchos las ordenes, pero creo que nadie tiene una orden en especifico - Ilay  
Si, todo el mundo, pone orden como les guste, sin importar lo que diga el comprador, talvez seria porque nadie le importa, siempre son los 3 sabores de siempre - James  
Mientras que al llegar el lugar, Napoelon separa las 3 bolas del helado y los junta con una orden que el lo creará  
Pero, que tal, si pusiera una bola de fresa abajo, una bola de vainilla en medio y una de chocolate ariba - Napoleon  
Y luego, Napoelon ve el helado de una forma diferente  
Es diferente, pero sabra deliciosa? - Napoleon  
Y muerde las 3 bolas y le encantó  
Esta delicioso, este es el orden correcto, Ilay!, James!, miren hice el helado correcto - Napoelon  
Que, espren, ese es el verdadero orden del helado? - Ilay  
Creo, que, hace una referencia a la bandera de Italia! - James

Es perfecto, sera el primero en venderlo, empezare a vender - Napoleon  
Muy bien - Ilay  
Buena suerte - James  
Bueno, tengo que terminar de pintar las esclaeras - James  
Mientras yo, debo activar la central de electricidad - Ilay  
Mientraa tanto, Jack va en una Mercedes-Benz de 1956, estaciona el carro, y espia a Napoleon  
Si, lo tenemos en la mira - Jack  
Muy bien, vamos alla y lo secuestraremos - Otto  
Muy bien, saquen sus armas - Jack  
Luego, Jack conduce hasta llegar al puesto de helados de Napoleon  
Clientes - Napoleon  
Muy buenas tardes caballeros, que le puedo servirles? - Napoleon  
Tienes que venir con nosotros - Jack  
Que, pero si... - Napoleon es interumpido porque lo metieron en el saco  
aaaaaaaaaa, aaaaa, sueltenme!, sueltenme!, ilayyyyyy!, Jamessssssss!, auxilioooo! - Napoleon en el saco  
Callate y vamonos! - Riter  
Que, pero si no empaque mis cosas, ni mi cepillo de dientes, ayudaaaaaaa! - Napoleon en el saco, y se fundia el sonido y la camara aleja del carro  
luego aparece Duke en la mesa junto con Napoleon  
Muy bien, niño, no me recuerdas de mi? - Duke  
No, solo eres un criminal - Napoleon y le escupe a Duke  
Oh!, valla que niño mas malcriado, a ver, te gustan los juegos, eh, tengo una mision para ti - Duke  
Y Napoelon, presto atencion a lo que Duke dira  
Necesito, estos minerales, y sustancias, que estan escondidas en un laboratorio secreto en la KGB. No preguntes porque! - Duke y Napoelon hiba a preguntar, pero luego se calla  
Eso esta en Berlín oriental, tienes hasta el amanecer, si no veo esos minerales, tu compañía se exterminara como los de la CIA - Duke  
Muy bien, ya sabes que hacer, sueltenlo - Duke  
Otto suelta a Napoelon, y Napoelon le golpea la nariz de Otto  
Aaaaaah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, mi naricita - Otto  
Ese niño es un monstruo - Riter  
si, y los de KGB sabran que tan monstruo es - Duke  
Mientras tanto, Napoelon corre rapido hasta llegar al edificio de la CIPOL  
mientras en el edificio, Ilay y James estan buscando a Napoleon  
Napoelooooon! - Ilay  
Ilay, no esta en ninguno de los pisos, ni en la cochera - James  
Ya revice el congelador, su puesto, y toda la recepción y no esta - Ilay  
Esperen, crees que se ha ido? - James  
Que?, irse? Jajajajajajajaja, Napoleon no es tan tonto para ir antes de la hora - Ilay  
Pero, y so fue por una distraccion? - James  
Luego, Napoleon entra al edificio, y esta cansado y sudado  
Aah, aaaaah, ah, ah, ah, - Napoelon respirando  
Napoelon - James e Ilay  
Hijo, donde estabas - Ilay se acerco a revisarlo  
Ilay, ilay, James, fui, fui, secuestrado! - Napoelon  
Por, por, por la JTEH, quieren que robemos unos minerales de un laboratorio secreto en la KGB, Berlín Oriental - Napoelon  
Queeeeee?! - Ilay  
Hijo, no puedo ir Alemania Oriental, me van a matar! - Ilay  
Porque, no puedes entrar? - Napoelon  
Me han amenazado, de muerte si entro ahi, fui expulsado - Ilay  
Pero, no, no podemos, es muy riesgoso ir alla - Ilay  
Pero, pero, es una amenaza! - Napoleon  
Que! - Ilay  
si, si no lo entregamos hasta el amanecer, nos matara a todos, como la CIA! - Napoelon  
Y luego Ilay, se callo y penso lo que haria, hasta que respondio  
Saben, que, mejor debo ir, tenemos que ir, es una amenaza de muerte, si no lo hacemos, nos aniquilaran! - Ilay  
Es sierto, ademas tienes derecho de entrar ahi, como tu quieras - James  
Tienes razón, vamos por esas cosas - Ilay  
Y luego, empieza una musica de espionaje, (con tambores y flautas)  
Ilay, James y Napoleon van al camion hasta que llegan en la frontera de Alemania Occidental y Oriental, por el rio que los divide  
Ahora que hacemos? - Ilay  
no, podemos cruzar un rio? - Napoleon  
Bueno, nadie sabe nadar, excepto yo - James  
Miren un bote! - Napoelon  
Y ven un bote pesquero, y luego se van cruzando el rio, por debajo de puente  
Muy bien, pasamos abajo, por seguridad, a si nadie nos vera - Ilay  
Muy bien, cual es el plan? - Napoelon  
A ver, cuantos minerales tenemos que robar? - James  
Son sutancias sobrantes nuclares quimicos, uranio, plutonio, meecurio, plomo, canabrio, animato y torbentina, estos son los mas peligrosos - James leyendo el papel que Duke le dejo a Napoelon

Necesitaremos trajes especializados para control esos minerales - James  
Pero, como los conseguiremos! - Ilay  
Y porque no secuestramos a uno de sus empleados, los encerramos. Y tomamos su lugar - Napoleon  
Es una buena idea - Ilay  
Y asi nos camuflaremos mejor - James  
Muy bien, nos estamos acercando - Napoelon  
Los minerales, estan en la zona z, y las sustancias en la zona s - James leyendo un plano del lugar  
Muy bien, entonces iremos separados, James ira a la zona s, mientras que yo y... - Napoleon es interumpido por Ilay  
Ey, ey, ey, ey, ey, hijo, eso no se puede, no podemos separarnos - Ilay  
tu padre tiene razón, si queremos sobrevivir tenemos que estar juntos, unidos, cooperación, hacer trabajos juntos - James  
Si, separarnos, nos metermos mas en problemas y no podremos sobrevivir - Ilay  
Tienes, razon, saben que, vamos primero por los trajes, luego vamos a la zona z, y por ultimo a la zona s - Napoleon  
Muy bien - Ilay y James  
Luego, llegaron al puerto de la base secreta de la KGB, a la llegar suben por el muelle, y luego van hasta unas escaleras, y luego golpearon a un empleado con un traje de nuclear  
Muy bien, hijo pontelo - Ilay  
pero, si no me queda - Napoleon  
Mientras que James se pone el traje, Ilay, secuestra a otro empleado que era un gato, casi el mismo tamañp de Napoelon y luego lo noquea dentro de un cuarto y luego le saca el traje  
Ahora si, pontelo - Ilay  
Napoeon se pone el traje, y James noquea a otro y le da el traje a Ilay  
Toma, pontelo - James  
Napoelon, vamos a esconder estos cuerpos inconscientes, - James  
Y luego, los esconden en un cuarto  
Muy bien, vamos a la zona z  
Napoleon, Ilay y James, van al cuarto z  
Y luego descubren que tiene llave  
Esta cerrada - James  
Esperen, retrocedan - Napoleon  
Y enciende un laser y corto la parte de la cerradura  
Muy bien vamos por esos minerales - Ilay  
Wow, miren cuantos minerales - Napoleon  
esto, es increible, aqui debe tener demasiada radiactividad - Ilay  
Tomemos los suficientes en una caja de metal y vamonos - James  
Toman, unas cajas de metal de uranio, plutonio, meecurio, plomo, canabrio, animato, pero el torbentina, estaba en un horno siendo derretido  
Napoelon, llega y apaga el horno, y con un gancho, toma la caja caliente, con el mineral derretido  
Muy bien, lo tengo - Napoelon  
Muy bien, vamos a la zona s - James  
Los tres, van a esa zona, y luego ven unos barriles de sustancias toxicas  
Este lugar, esta feo - Napoelon  
Muy bien, un barril es suficiente - Ilay  
pero, como lo llevaremos al barco - James  
Miren, no sabia que tenian un bote militar - Napoelon  
muy bien, tomaremos ese bote militar y pondremos todo ahi - James  
Y luego, Napoelon deja caer la caja de minerales y todos se dan cuenta  
Oh, ohhu - Napoleon  
Y luego se activa la alarma, y todos los trabajadores hullen pero llegan las fuerzas especiales de la KGB  
Corrannnn! - Ilay  
Y Napoelon, deja caer el barril y lo rueda hasta llegar al barco militar  
corre, corre, corre, corre - Ilay  
Y empiezan a diaparar  
Y Napoleon rueda el barril, hasta que llegaron al barco  
y james bota el conductor al agua  
Ohh, que pasa! - Conductor  
Porque no te refrescas afueraa - James  
mientras Napoleon deja el barril en el barco, y los minerales  
Vamonos, vamonos, Jamess! - Ilay  
Y el barco, empieza a movilizarse Rapido  
cubranse! - Ilay  
Ilay, Napoelon y James se agacharon mientras que el barco avanzaba  
Hasta que las balas no podían alcanzar, dejaron ee agacharse  
Siiiiiii - Napoleon  
ajajajajajajaja, lo hisimos - Ilay  
ese gordo, aun no sabe que lo logramos - James  
Pero, para que seria todo esto? - Ilay  
No, me dijo para que, pero creo que lo entregaremos antes del amancecer - Napoleon  
Muy bien, vamos hasta alla - Ilay  
El barco avanza, hasta que llegaron a su destino  
Luego se suben al puerto de Berlín Occidental, mientras llevan el barril y los minerales, hasta llegar a la masion de Duke, ya que estaba cerca  
Muy bien Duke, tenemos los minerales y la sustancia toxica - Napoleon  
Que?, no, no, no es posible, ah, esperen aqui - Dann  
Luego Dann entra a la mansion a llamar a Duke  
Valla, valla, valla, pudieron traerlo, eh, a ver como esposible? - Duke  
Bueno, fue facil, solo teniamos que infiltrarnos - Napoelon  
Pero, ya que estamos aqui, Duke de Liechtenstein queda arrestado por la CIPOL - James  
CIPOL?, que es la CIPOL? - Duke  
es la nueva orden de Alemania Occidental, sucesor de la CIA - Ilay  
Asi, que son nuevos agentes eh? - Duke  
Muy bien, Jack, Dann, Otto y Riter, demos una leccion a estos tontos - Duke  
Que? - Napoleon  
y le golepan con un bate pero al golear se puso un fondo negro, luego la camara es el ojo de Napoleon, esta empezando a despertar  
Ah, aa, que?, que paso?, donde estamos? - Napoleon  
Que?, estamos en el edificio de la CIPOL - Ilay  
Miren hay algo escrito ahi - James  
Dejame ver - Napoleon y Napoleon lee  
La CIPOL, no sobrevivira, pronto, los acabaremos, con una bomba hidrogena, para acabar con la humanidad, asi es gracias tarados por traerme los minerales, son lo necesario para crear la bomba - Napoleon  
Oh, no, que hemos hecho - Napoleon  
Ahora, el mundo se terminara por nuestra culpa, dando los minerales a ese loco - Ilay  
Pero, aun no es tarde, si le dimos esos, tenemos que quitarlos - James  
pero, como? - Napoleon  
Tendremos que infiltrar su mansion, pero tenemos que esperar hasta que sea de noche - James  
Creo, que aun recuerdo la ubicación de los cuartos - Napoleon  
Muy bien, iremos a robar esos minerales - Ilay  
Luego, en la noche, en la masion de los solos  
Napoleon, Ilay, James llegan cerca del lugar sigilosos, Ilay ve con un binoculares y ve la mansion  
Oh, no, hay guardias - Ilay  
Son, Jack, Dann, Otto y Riter - James  
Ahora que hacemos - Ilay  
Ilay, mire el cuarto de allá, ese es el cuarto de Duke - Napoleon  
Y luego Ilay apunta sus binoculares hasta ese cuarto  
Si, y tiene la ventana abierta - Ilay  
Muy bien, tenemos que ir en el techo - James  
pero, tenemos que subir hasta alla - Ilay  
Pero, si subimos al arbol y llegamos a esa ventana? - Napoleon  
Y luego, Napoleon, Ilay, James se suben en ese arbol y luego llegan a la ventana por donde es el cuarto de Duke  
Ahora, silencio, iremos a dentro - Napoelon en susuros  
Luego, bajan con cuidado y luego, caminan despacio, pero luego se esconde, porque esta Dann y Jack vigilando el pasillo  
Y luego, Napoelon se acerco con una caja, y luego reviso y era ña caja con los minerales, y hace señas, en donde van al otro pasillo.  
Ilay y James  
Napoleon se da cuenta, que no tiene nada en la caja pero luego Ilay ve un cuarto donde dice, creacion de la bomba hidrogena  
Luego, llegan a ese cuarto, y Napoelon, habre la puerta sigilosamente, pero tienen lasers.  
Hay lasers - Napoelon y James saco una tarjeta para lanzarla al suelo, y desactivar el boton, que se optimia con el pie.  
Ahora podemos entrar - James  
Napoleon entra, mientras Ilay y James lo cuidan sus espaldas.  
Si, podemos entrar - Napoelon  
Mientras tanto, Encontraron los materiales y un plano de la bomba.  
Me llevare esto - Napoleon  
Luego, la sustancia toxica lo han congelado, formando 4 cubos grandes.  
Tenemos que llevarlos - James  
Pero, uno por uno - Ilay  
Mas, tarde, salen por la ventana del cuarto, y van al camion de Ilay guardar los minerales y las sustancias toxcas, pero en el último camino  
Luego, Napoleon vio unas ropas interiores de Duke  
Ilay, Queseso? - Napoleon  
Al escuchar eso, Otto y Riter vieron a Napoelon  
Intrusos, matenlos - Otto  
Disparan a Ilay, Napoleon y James, mientras Duke se levanta de un susto.  
aaaaa, que, que, que paso? - Duke  
Y luego ve a Ilay , James y Napoleon salir  
Intrusos! - Duke  
Y luego disparan a ellos, pero han bajado de la ventana  
Jack, Dann desaganse de ellos - Duke  
Si señor - Jack  
Y jack y Duke fueron a seguirlos hasta el camion de Ilay  
vamos, vamos, vamos, - James  
Mientras Ilay hace fuerza para encender el carro, y se encendio  
vamonos, vamonos, vamonos - Napoleon  
Y se fueron, pero Jack y Dann, le intentaron diaparar en las rudas pero no lo logro, hasta que se escaparon  
diablos! - Jack  
Mientras tanto ya en la CIPOL al dia siguiente  
Fue muy dificil, pero lo hemos logrado - James  
siiiiii, tenemos los minerales - Napoleon  
Y ahora que hacemos con ellos? - Ilay  
Destruirlos - James  
que?, pero porque? - Napoleon

Son peligrosos, tienen una gran cantidad de radiación, y no pueden estar en la bodega - James  
Es sierto, hijo, eso es peligroso para la salud - Ilay  
Bueno, al menos ese oso feo no podra crear su bomba - Napoleon  
Si, lo mismo digo - Ilay  
Luego Ilay ve una pagina en el marco de la puerta  
Un correo - Ilay  
Luego Ilay lo toma y lee  
Aaah - Ilay sorprendido  
Que, que pasa? - James  
Tienen que leer esto - Ilay  
Hola idiotas de la CIPOL, veo que son muy buenos en robar, pero no es bueno, ahora pacificamente, quiero que me regresen mis pertencias, los minerales radiactivos y la sustancia toxica, tienen 3 dias, 3 amaneceres, 3 atardeceres - Napoelon  
Y James hiba decir 9 dias, pero solo levanto el dedo  
Y no son nueve dias - Napoleon  
Son 3, tienen 3 dias, o me obligaran a exterminarlos - Napoleon  
Oh, no, y ahora que vamos hacer - Ilay  
No creo que sea algo difícil, es oso gordinflon, no nos puede contra nosotros - James  
Esperen, si, si, pueden, somos solo 3 agentes de la CIPOL, y no hay mas, que haremo?! - Napoelon  
Creo, qui, necesitaran, una ayúda - Agente de Inglaterra  
Y luego aparecen unas personas que eran agentes retirados de Inglaterra, Francia, Monaco, Italia, España y Alemania Occidental  
Mientras que Ilay, James y Napoleon ven a ellos  
Ustedes bienen por el trabajo  
Afirmativee - Agente Itaiano  
Muy bien, todo vengan y les dare sus lugares, ilay, Napoelon nos reuniremos en 1 hora, junto con los nuevos reclutas - James  
Mientras luego, salio la musica de espionaje de James Bond theme.  
mientras salen imagenes sin habla, de una reunion con todos los agentes de la CIPOL, luego unos científicos destrullendo los minerales y derritiendolo, mientras que otros probando un borrador de memoria, otros probando nuevos armamenos de agentes, hasta que se funde la pantalla, cada uno de ellos dura 10 segundos.  
Luego, llego una camioneta con el logo de KGB  
y salen personas armadas  
Y rodean el edificio y sale el sargento y habla con el megáfono  
Muy bien, espias, devuelvenos nuestros minerales, esos son de la propiedad de la KGB, si lo hacen pacificamente no habra nadie herido - Sargento  
Que hacemos - Napoleon  
aaaah, aaaaa, los comunistas estan aquiiii - Ilay  
Ilay calmate - Napoelon  
Tengo una idea, agentes, esta es nuestra primera mision de todos, debemos proteger el edificiooooo! - James  
Disparennnn - Napoleon  
Y disparan a los de KGB  
Defiendaaaaaaaan - sargento de la KGB  
Y todos empezaron a disparar unos cada uno, pero las muertes no se veian mucho, las ventanas salieron quebradas con cristales por todos lados, disparando en la recepción. Las puertas se quebraron porque eran de ventana, las ventnas se rompieron cristal. Luego macetas quebradas, tierra saltada y plantas destruidas, hasta uno de los espias de la CIPOL, lanzo una granada lagrimojena. Y esto asusto a todos de la KGB provocando toz  
eh, he, jefe, debe, deberiamos, irnos, ehe, he - Comandante de la KGB  
Muy bien, vamonoooooos! - Sargento de la KGB  
Retirada, retirada, retrocedan - Comandante de la KGB  
Vamos vamonooos - Comandante de la KGB  
Mientras que en camion  
Un dia me las pagaras Kuwani - Sargento de la KGB, y luego cierra la ventana.  
Detenganse, al al fuego - James  
Lo hicisimos - Ilay  
Defendimos nuestro edificio, siiii, nadie puede contra nosotros - Napoleon  
Bien, hecho todos hemos decidico defender nuestro edificil y lo han hecho, felicidades a todos - James  
Y luego todos dan aplausos  
Pero luego, se pasa del edificio de la CIPOL hasta la mansion de los Solos que ahora es de Duke.  
No se porque les he dado tiempo, solo me engañaran con sus jugetitos, y no me debolveran mis minerales para poder crear la bomba hidrogena - Duke  
sabe que, al diablo con ese plan, empezaremos a usar el plan b - Duke  
Y cual es el plan b, jefe - Otto  
El plan b, es secestrara los empleados de la CIPOL, antes que el jefe llege, luego los usaremos como reenes, preparen una bomba para amenazar, recargen sus armas, porque, mañana, recuperaremos lo nuestro - Duke  
Al dia siguiente, Ilay, Napoleon y James van al trabajo de la CIPOL

Tenemos que poner nuevas ventanas, y reparar la puerta, despues del tiroteo de ayer - James  
Si, fue orible, pero por suerte pudimos defender todos - Napoleon  
Oigan, miren, porque hay carro hay, y porque hay ladrillos en lugar de ventanas? - Ilay  
Esto, no es nada bueno, no puse ordenes de reconstrucción - James  
Creo, que tenemos invitados - Napoleon  
Y ven en un logo de JTEH  
diablos, son ellos - Ilay  
Preparemonos, tienen una trampa - James  
Y luego empieza una musica de acción  
Se bajan del carro, y sacan sus armas y luego ven la entrada de la CIPOL. Mientras adentro Dann espia afuera para ver cuandp viene  
Jefe, ya estan aqui - Dann  
Muy bien, - Duke y activa el megáfono  
Quietos, muy bien, quedense quietos! - Duke  
Y luego dejaron de caminar  
Muy bien, ahora donde estan los minerales? - Duke  
Que, cuales minerales? - Napoleon  
Tontos, los minerales que me robaron hace dos dias - Duke  
Espren, esos minerales, los destruimos - James  
Que, hacemos? - Ilay  
No, lo hemos destruido - Napoleon  
Que?! - Duke  
Y luego se aleja del megáfono y habla con Jack pero se escucha lo que habalron.  
No, tienen, los minerales - Duke  
Ahora aue hacemos? - Jack  
No lo se, dilo tu, que hacemos? - Duke  
Creo, que los estamos escuchando - Napoleon en voz baja  
Ya se, obligales a que traigan otros minerales radiactivos - Jack  
Muy bien, es una ingeniosa idea - Duke  
Disculpen, como sea, entonces traigan otros minerales radiactivos, ahora mismo! - Duke  
No, no pienso volver a Berlín Oriental! - Ilay  
Sabes que, Rindete Duke de Liechtenstein - James  
Y ya no usa el megáfono  
O si no me lo traen, los obligarare, Dann, Jack a ellos - Duke  
Luego, salen Dann y Jack con una minigun cada uno  
Alejense de esas cosas! - James  
Y empiezan a disparar y destrullen, michas cosas, al rededor, pero atras del edificio esta el camion, se subieron Ilay, Napoleon y James, y aceleraron  
acelera, acelera, acelera! - James  
Disparemos - Napoleon  
Luego, Ilay conduce, mientras Napoleon y James disparan, mientras Jack y Dann, se subieron a un carro y fueron siguiendo, unos metros mas adelante.  
Si, los perdimos - Ilay  
ahora que hacemos? - Napoelon  
Tenemos que derrotarlos de una u otra menera - James  
Aunque, creo que tenemos compañia - Napoleon  
Y vieron a ellos de tras, e ilay acelera aun mas  
Vamos, vamos, vamos, - Ilay  
Luego, forman una persecución  
Dispara! - Jack  
Y Dann dispara al camion, mientras James y Napoleon defienden, luego pasan por la zona comercial, hasta luego sobre pasar con otros carros, mientra los civiles hullen por el tiroteo, luego bajan hasta la zona monumental  
No se escaparan! - Jack  
Y luego saca una ametralladora adelante del carro  
Y dispara al camion ,pero no lo logra  
Debo, aquivar - Ilay  
Deje de esquivaaaaaaar! - Jack  
Luego, bajan por la autopista sur, hasta llegar a la fontera de Berlín. Y Berlín oriental, mientras que en el carro de JTEH  
O no, van diercto a berlin oriental - Dann  
Creo, que hasta aqui los dejamos - Jack  
Y luego frena hasta que el carro se detiene, mientras tanto Ilay ve el espejo a ellos lo que esta pasando  
si, estamos bien - Ilay  
Si, se rindieron - Napoleon  
Pero de esto, no - James  
Y luego, se etrellan por madrea de la fontera, y destrullen todas las barricadas, mientras los soldados de la KGB, salen y disparan al camion, mientras suena una alarma de intrusos  
O, diablos, no tengo, otra opción, tenemos que entrar! - Ilay  
Y luego pasaron por el puente, hasta que adelante, el sargento, dispara las dos llantas delanteras  
Eh, Kuwani, estrañabas estar aqui! - Sargento de la KGB y le dispara las dos llantas delanteras  
Maldicion, nos dieron, nos dieron, tengo que frenar - Ilay  
Y luego Ilay frena el carro, hasta llegar a la base de la KGB  
Muy bien, intrusos, salgan del carro con las manos en la cabeza! - Sargento de la KGB  
Y luego, salen los tres con las mano en la cabeza  
Muy bien... - Sargento de la KGB, es interrumpido por el comandante de la KGB  
Jefe, jefe, tengo malas noticias - Comandante de la KGB  
Que, que pasa? - Sargento de la KGB  
La JTEH, secuestro a 20 hombres, y nos amenaza de entregar los minerales radiactivos! - Comandante de la KGB  
Que?! - Sargento de la KGB  
Diablos! - Sargento de la KGB  
Ellos son los ladrones de nuestros minerales radiactivos! - Sargento de la KGB  
Oye, pero nosotros no han obligado, - Ilay  
Si, fue una amenaza, ellos quieren construir una bomba hidrogena capas de detruir el mundo - Napoleon  
Ahora, nos secuestraron nuestros empleados, para pode robar sus minerales otra vez - James  
Oigan, dejenlos - Sargento de la KGB  
Pero, que?. Jefe, que esta haciendo? - Comandante de la KGB  
Soltarlos, esto es serio esa JTEH, no nos dejara en paz a ambos, o quieres ser arrestado? - Sargento de la KGB  
No, no, no, estoy bien - Comandante de la KGB  
Deberiamos unir fuerzas, para formar una fuerza inmensa, para que nuestra fuerza pueda enseñarles nuestra fuerza de que tan fuertes somos contra esos JTEH - Napoleon  
Es sierto, tiene razon - James  
Muy bien, Comandante recluten suficientes tropas, iremos a exterminar la JTEH - Sargento de la KGB  
Luego, saben con varios carros, y un tanque atras, junto con helicópteros, en el aire  
alto dejen pasar, estan a nuestro lado - Sargento de la KGB. A los soldados fronterisos, luego los dejo pasar, mientras tanto, todos van hasta el edificio de la CIPOL, con un armamento grande, hasta llegar a la sede de la CIPOL, mientras adentro  
Muy bien jefe, tenemos mas reenes de la KGB - Otto  
Y hemos amenzado a entregar los minerales - Riter  
Muy bien, ahora veremos quien lo entrega primero la CIPOL o la KGB - Duke  
Y luego llegaron y con un megáfono  
Alto, Duke de Liechtenstein - James  
Otra vez, esos espias - Duke  
que quieren, trajieron mis minerales?! - Duke en el megáfono  
Si, tenemos tus minerales - Ilay  
Y luego Duke, Jack, Dann, Otto y Riter, ven el gran ejercito de la KGB y la CIPOL, y se han asustado  
No, no tenemos miedo, disparenlos! - Duke  
Luego, Jack disprar con una metralleta a la KGB, pero responden con una Ak-47 de los soldados, hasta que dejaron de disparar porque lo dieron  
Ah, me dieron, me dieron - Jack y murio  
Que? - Duke  
Ah, Otto, Riter hagan algo! - Duke  
Otto y Riter, usan las metralletas de los carros y los soldados les disparan  
Cubranse! - Ilay  
Mientras que Ilay disparo hasta que se detuvo, porque le dieron  
Le di a uno, le di a uno - James  
Y Otto muere  
Que?! - Duke  
Dann, has algo - Duke  
Muy bien, jefe, - Dann  
Mientras afuera, disparan, y luego se detienen, pero Napoelon le da un tiro y no da mas porque ya esta muerto Otto  
si, le di, le. Di, le di, al otro, tengo una pinteria excelente - Napoleon  
Mientras que sale Dann y se entrga  
No, puedo mas, no quiero terminar asi, me rindo, me entrego - Dann  
arrestenlo - Sargento de la KGB  
Mientras adentro Duke,  
No, no, no puede ser, no, sin mi equipo, no, no, estoy muerto - Duke  
Muy bien, Duke sabemos que siges adentro, sal ahora con las manos en la cabeza - Sargento de la KGB en un megafono  
y luego, Duke sale con una minigun  
Jajajajajajaajaja, muerraaaaaaan! - Duke  
jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajja, jjajajajaja, jajajajaj, ja. Ja, ja, jaaaaa - Duke riendose hasta que termino las balas  
Y despues disparan un musil en un muro y luego apuntan a el  
Aaaaaaaaaaah, esta bien, me rindo me rindo, - Duke y luego Duke es arrestado, los de KGB arrestan a Duke  
Muy bien, tenemos que llevar a el y al otro en una prisión de maxima seguridad en Berlin Occidental, Ilay y Napoleon, saquen a todos los reenes - James  
Y luego, todos los de la CIA y CIPOL fueron libres de ser secuestrados, todos estam felices, pero el Sargento de la KGB, se ve celoso, asi que tomo un arma y apunto a Napoleon, y luego le dispara, pero falla y le da a la ventana, pero Napoleon grita  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! - Napoleon  
Y luego, Ilay ve el sargento  
tu, nos traicionastes - Ilay  
Si, nosotros hicimos mas que ustedes - Sargento  
Y luego apunta, pero Ilay le dispara  
Y al final solo se graba cuando el cuerpo cae  
Y luego, todos vieron eso, y se quedaron congelados  
Quien mas quiere ser disparado? - Ilay  
Aaaaaaah, retiradaaaaaa - Comandante de la KGB

Y luego, todos hullen de Berlín Occidentall y regresan a casa  
Jajajajajajajajajajaja - Ilay, luego Napoleon y James  
Creo, que nos volveremos a divir nuestros límites - Ilay  
Si, esto es seguro - Napoleon  
Disculpe, es usted, James Bond? - Agente de Japon  
Si, - James  
Todos nosotros venimos a ser reclutados para la CIPOL - Agente de Japon  
Y luego se ven muchos agentes de Marruecos, Argelia, Arabia Saudita, Italia, Estados Unidos, Canada, Mexico, Argentina, Brasil, Sudafrica, Japon. Taiwan, y Australia  
Bienvenidos todos, tomen asiento y les pondre su papeleo - James  
Ilay y Napoleon les gustarian ser los co-fundadores de este lugar? - James  
Bueno, si, - Ilay  
Bromeas, tenemos que reconstruir todo esto, rapido, a buscar los planos y materiales disponibles, porque vamos a reconstruir - Napoleon  
Y luego el volumen del audio se baja, y la camara apunta al sol, en 5 segundos y luego se baja y las letras dicen  
1973, hace 11 años  
Y luego se ve un edificio de CIPOL muy grande y alto, con luces, y nuevas ventanas  
Muy bien, pardes tontos, les tengo una mision para ustedes - James  
Y bien, cual es nuestra misión? - Ilay  
Y luego aparece Ilay  
Esta es la peor mision - Ilay  
Siiii, esta es la mejor - Napoelon  
Jajajajajaja, como tu digas, - Ilay  
Ilay que es eso? - Napoleon y ve una revista  
aaaaaaaaa, es un zom... espera - Ilay y luego piensa  
Y luego sale un destello, es el borrador de memoria  
Gracias doctor borrador de memorias, por crear este borramemorias - Ilay  
Ten cuidado, que empezara a preguntar - Doctor Borrador de memoria  
Quien eres tu?, quien soy yo, quien es el?, quienes somos? - Napoleon y repite las preguntas  
Oye, y cuanto pasara el efecto? - Ilay  
Ah, en 5 minutos - Doctor Borrador de memoria  
Ajajajajajajajajajajaja - Ilay  
pero bueno almenos amo este trabajo - Napoleon empieza la musica de Ring my Bell extendida a 7:49  
Lo mismo digo, hijo - Ilay  
Y luego la camara sale del edificio de a CIPOL y graba todo Berlin Occidental en 1973, y luego sale los creditos, mientras en un cuadro, sale en una prisión dond esta Duke  
Muy bien, Duke de Liechtenstein, cumplira su sentencia por toda su vida en la carcel de maxima seguridad en Munich, junto con Dann - James  
Luego, los dos estan picando rocas  
Esto es estupido - Duke  
Callate - Dann  
Y luego, continua con los otros creditos finales, hasta que unos segundos despues, empieza los creditos que van de vertical, y mientras tanto, sale un cuadro en donde esta el edificio de la CIPOL  
Muy bien, pardees tontos, les dare una mision - James  
Y cual es la misiom de hoy? - Ilay  
No, lavaran los baños, veran este es una mision seria, y tienen que tener cuidado. - James  
Quiero que me traigan una manzana - James  
Y luego Ilay se puso cara de aburrido y Napoelon saltando  
Siiiiii, estas misiones los amoo - Napoleon  
Pero, esta manzana esta aqui, en el barrio de las rameras tengan cuidado, porque, ya saben, porque - James  
Aaaaa, muy bien?! - Ilay con dudas  
En el camino  
Ilay, esta es una de las misiones mas emocionantes que he tenido! - Napoleon  
Si, lo mismo digo, pero sabes que, mejor no mires nada en toda la mission - Ilay  
Aaa, muy bien - Napoleon  
Y luego, llegan al barrio y ven que no hay nadie  
Que, extraño, porque no hay nadie, parece mas a un barrio fantasma - Ilay  
Ilay puedo ver? - Napoleon  
Aaa, si, mira - Ilay  
Napoleon destapo los ojos y luego dijo  
queseso? - Napoleon y ve a una prostituta  
aaaaaaa, es un zombiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, retiradaaaaaaaa! - Ilay  
Luego en la entrada  
Muy bien hijo, hagas lo que hagas, no te destapes los ojos - Ilay  
Muy bien, aunque tu ,me lo diga? - Napoleon vendado los ojos  
Si, ahora vamos - Ilay  
Entran al barrio y ven un puesto de fruta e Ilay baja al comprarlo  
Pero Napoelon se le hacerca una prostituta y le dice  
Hola guapo - prostituta  
aaaah, Ilay eres tu? - Napoleon  
Si, soy yo - prostituta  
que extraño, porque tienes una voz de mujer? - Napoleon  
Eso, no importa, lo que importa es... - Prostituta  
mientras la camara va a ver la compra de Ilay  
Ilay ya compro la manzana, peor ve a Napoleon  
aaaaaaah, Napoelon! - Ilay  
Que? - Napoleon

Es un zombiiiiiiiii - Ilay  
Y luego ambos corren en carro y hullen.  
Mientras que en la CIPOL  
Gracias por la manzana es importante comer fruta - James  
ahora, les tengo una mision, pero esta vez no saldran - James  
Y luego Ilay y Napoleon terminan lavando los baños  
Sabes, al menos este es una mision mejor, que la anterior - Ilay  
Ilay que era lo que ella me dijo? - Napoleon  
Aaaaaaaa - Ilay  
Y luego se ve un destello del borrador de memorias  
Gracias hombres de negro, por borrarle la memoria - Ilay  
denada, solo debes pagar 40 euros - Dr. Borrador de memoria  
Quien soy yo?, quien eres tu?, quien es el?, quienes somos?, quienes son?, quienes sooooooooooooon!? - Napoleon  
Y luego termina con los ultimos creditos.  
Luego de eso, sale el Logo final de Illumination Entertainment, Columbia Pictures y Warner Bros. Pictures


End file.
